My OuterSpace
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This is my first real long Roswell fanfiction. I hope ya'll like it. It's about Michael. Please rr, I'd appreciate it a whole bunch, I LOVE feedback!
1. My OuterSpace--The Beginning

ek! ek! apologies before I begin. I'm so so sorry if you see her name as Erin Langley ANYWHERE in the story. I had decided to make a name change in the middle of everything so if I didn't get a chance to change it, her name is Raelyn Borders. OK! that's it!

****

Dear Diary,

Why here, why now? Why did they have to pack us up and move us here, the most BORING place on the continent. Why stupid stepfather just had to take the job that made us move to Roswell New Mexico, Roswell! I didn't even think that place existed. We're moving from St. Mary's in Maryland to Roswell New Mexico...oh boy, what a trip. Try being stuck in a car with two TWIN 5-year-old girls and a 3-year-old boy who complains about having to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes. It's me, Raelyn, my twin sisters Kathy and Kimmy, and my little brother Casey. My stepfather Erick, and my Mom Marissa. I'm sitting here in the car writing in my diary trying to ignore my screaming little siblings. Well I suppose that's it, so I will write again later.

Much Love,

T. Raelyn Borders

" MOMMY! Are we almost there?" Kimmy squealed.

" Almost dear, almost." 

" Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom!" Casey complained.

" Casey, we stopped 20 minutes ago, you just went!" I said.

" We're almost there Casey, you can wait hun." Mom said.

" MOOOOOOOOM! I HAVE TO GO!" Casey whined.

" Shut up Casey!" I yelled.

" RAELYN!!" Erick yelled at me.

" I'm sorry, but I'm sick of hearing Casey complain every 5 minutes about having to pee! I'm tired and I'm bored, I didn't want to leave anyway I don't wanna go to some little desert town that's got to be the most boring place on earth! I'm tired and I want to go back home!" I said, putting my headsets on.

I cranked up my Incubus CD and laid my head back down on the seat. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride and by the time I woke up, Mom and Erick were unpacking the car and Kimmy and Kathy were trying to wake me up.

" Wake up sissy! Wake up!" They said.

Kimmy pulled my headsets off and screamed in my ear.

" WAKE UP SISSY!"

I screamed and jumped, opening my eyes.

" KIMBERLY ANA-MARIE RICHARDSON!" I yelled.

" Sorry sissy, Mommy told Katy and me to wake you up." She said.

" Kathy, Kimmy her name is Kathy not Katy." I groaned, crawling out of the van.

I stretched and shoved my CD player into the pocket of my baggy jeans.

" Raelyn, please help us unpack the van."

" Yeah, yeah." I said, putting my headsets on again.

I pushed play on my CD and let Brandon Boyd's voice fill my ears as I took a big box from the back of the van. I walked up the long walkway and up to the front door, pushing it open with the tip of my shoe I walked inside the house. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. I sat the box on the floor and slipped my headsets off and looked around.

" Man...this place is huge." I said to myself.

" Raelyn you can look around later, go get another box." Erick said, walking inside.

" Sure Erick."

I walked back outside and got another box to bring into our new house. I pulled another box out of the trunk of the van, unfortunately it was just a little too big for me to carry. As I pulled it out of the trunk I stumbled backwards, I was about to fall but I was caught by something. Who or whatever it was pushed me back up on my feet. I turned around and was met by a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

" Careful, this hill is uneven." The guy said.

" Uh...yeah...thanks." I mumbled.

" No problem," He said. " See ya around."

" B...bye."

The guy smiled at me and walked down the hill with another guy that had been there that I didn't see. I watched him walk away for some reason...he was cute, and obviously pretty nice.

" Erin! Move it NOW!" Erick yelled.

I shook my head and carried the box inside the house. After a few more hours of unpacking the van it was still pretty light outside. I grabbed my CD player, the little bit of cash I had and walked out the door and down the street. I kept walking until I came to a little restaurant called the Crashdown Café. I took my headsets off and walked into the restaurant. It didn't look too busy inside and I almost thought they were closed. I sat down in a booth by myself and a waitress walked up to me.

" Hi, I'm Liz, would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

" Um...I'll take...Diet Coke."

" Sure, no problem."

The girl walked away and I put my headsets back on. I looked out the window and saw the guy that was around my house earlier. He walked into the restaurant and right by me. I wasn't completely paying attention until the girl came back with my soda.

" Here ya go."

" Thanks." I said, taking a drink.

" Um...I don't mean to be rude...but are you new around here?"

" Yeah, I just moved here today," I said. " I'm Raelyn Borders."

" Liz Parker." She said.

" Nice to meet you."

" You too." Liz smiled.

" Liz! It's empty in here, I'm gonna take a break." A blonde girl said.

" Alright," Liz said. " But wait, come here."

" What?"

" I want you to meet this girl, she's new around here," Liz said. " I'm sorry, I forgot what your name was already."

" It's alright, I'm Raelyn Borders." I said.

" Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Maria DeLuca."

" Hey, nobody told me there was a party going on." That blonde guy said, coming up to the table.

" No party Michael, just meeting someone new." Maria said.

" Really?"

" Yeah...I'm Raelyn."

" Michael."

" Nice to meet you."

" Yeah, you too." He said, walking away.

" Don't mind him, he's always like that." Liz said.

" Okay." I said.

" Don't be so uneasy, it's alright we don't bite." Maria laughed.

I smiled at Maria. " I understand...I'm just not used to moving...I mean...my stepfather, he just took a new job here and I've lived in Maryland all my life, never been anywhere else and all of a sudden we packing up and moving to New Mexico. I have 3 siblings, a set to twin sisters and a little brother, they're all younger...and we drove here." I said.

" Oh. What an adventure THAT must have been." Liz remarked.

" Yeah...a set of doubles climbing all over you while you're trying to sleep and a little boy screaming 'Mommy I have to go potty' every five minutes." I groaned.

" Sounds fun," Maria said. " But aren't we closing up soon Liz?"

" Yeah actually."

" Oh...well I better get going, Erick's gonna loose it if I'm not back before dark," I said. " It was really nice meeting all of you." 

" You too Raelyn," Liz said. " Hey, don't hesitate to come back alright."

" I won't," I said, reaching into my pocket. " Oh! Before I forget, here's for the pop."

" Don't worry about it, it's on the house, just this once." Liz said.

" Wow, thanks...I'll see you guys around." I said.

" Bye!"

**Later**

" Raelyn where have you been?" Erick demanded as I walked in the door.

" I met a few people that's all Erick." I said.

" You met people already Raelyn? That's wonderful! Who did you meet?" Mom asked.

" Um...a couple of girls, one named Liz and the other was Maria, and a guy named Michael." I said.

" It's great that you met some new people Raelyn." Mom said.

" Yeah," I agreed. " So, do you know when I'm going to start school?"

" Yes, tomorrow." Erick said.

" Great, where do I go?" 

" Roswell High school."

" Hmm...creative name." I mumbled.

" Well, I suggest you get ready to start putting things away in your new room Raelyn," Mom said. " You'll start school tomorrow and we'll start unpacking everything else tomorrow as well."

" Alright Mom," I said. " I'm going upstairs now."

" Okay," Mom said. " Oh and Raelyn."

" Yes."

" Please, help Kimmy, Kathy, and Casey a little bit, they really need it."

" Sure Mom." I sighed.

I walked up the stairs and into a room. Seeing the boxes marked Rae's Stuff I knew it was my room. It wasn't a small room, but it was bigger than my last one. The walls were painted this faded light blue color and the floor was hardwood. I laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

" Sissy," One of the twins called from the doorway. " Sissy what's wrong?"

" Nothing Kimmy, Sissy's just homesick that's all." I said.

" I'm sorry Sissy," Kimmy laid down next to me. " I wish we didn't have to move."

" Me too kiddo, me too."

" You'll make new friends right Sissy?"

" Yes, I will Kimmy, but I miss my old ones too."

" I miss my friends too," Kimmy said. " But we'll ALL make new ones!"

" That's right baby, we will."

" I love you Sissy."

" I love you too Kim-Kim."

I sat up and hugged my little sister. Kimmy got up and smiled at me and skipped out of my room. I sighed and began unpacking some clothes and putting them in my closet. After a while I curled up on the floor with an old blanket and fell asleep. The next morning my mother came into my room and shook me awake.

" Rae, wake up sweetheart."

" Mom? It's not time for school yet." I groaned, rolling over.

" Yes, yes it is Rae, get up."

" No...it's too early!"

" Timber Raelyn Boarders get up now!"

" Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, picking myself up off the floor.

" Thank you, now go get dressed please."

" Okay Mom."

I drug my feet along the floor as I made my way to the bathroom. Knowing there wouldn't be much in there yet, I wetted my long sleeve shirt and washed my face with it. Finishing what I could, I trudged back to my unfinished room. Pulling out a pair of baggy black cargo pants I threw them over my shoulder and onto the ground. I rummaged through a box on the floor and pulled out a blue tank top and threw that onto the floor with my pants. I quickly got dressed and looked through my box again for my notebook that was filled with paper and my favorite pen. Finding everything I needed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

" Morning." I grumbled.

" Good morning Sissy!" The twins chirped happily.

" Morning Sissy." Casey said at my feet. 

" Morning bud." I said, picking Casey up.

" Raelyn do you have everything, Erick is taking you to school."

" Yeah, I have everything." I said.

" Good, let's go Raelyn, school starts at 7:00."

" Seven?!? Man that's early!" I groaned, putting my brother down.

" Raelyn let's go, you wouldn't want to be late on the first day."

" Yeah, right, sure." I grumbled, sliding on my old black Airwalks.

" Raelyn can't you dress like a young lady on your first day of school?" Erick said.

" I think I look pretty much like a girl." I said.

" Erick said a Young lady Rae not like you just rolled out of bed." Mom said.

" Well what am I supposed to do? It's not like I've finished unpacking yet!"

" You have that nice black skirt Rae, what about that? Couldn't you wear that and a nice shirt?"

" MOM! I thought I had to go? Doesn't school start soon?"

I picked up my notebook and walked out the door. I leaned on my stepfather's car and waited for him to come out. I tapped my foot on the ground and thought about trying to walk to school but just then Erick walked out the door.

" That was very inappropriate Raelyn." He said.

" Well what am I supposed to do? I don't have a very wide variety of clothes! Mom knows that, she bought me these anyway! I have ALWAYS worn my baggy clothes and Mom didn't have a problem with it before!" I said.

" Raelyn, just shut up and get in the car."

I sighed loudly and sat down in the front seat. I roughly buckled my seatbelt and slammed back against the seat. Erick got in the car and they drove off to the way of the school. I sat there silently waiting to get to the school. When we finally got there Erick tried to say something to me but I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked up to the entrance of the school and inside where I met up with Liz from yesterday.

" Hey! Raelyn right?" She said.

" Yeah, Liz?"

" Yeah, I didn't know you were gonna go here."

" Uh-huh, my stepfather just dropped me off...ugh! I hate him!"

" Aw, why?"

" This morning me and him and my Mom got into this fight about my clothes. I just moved here and they expect me to find something 'nice' to wear." I said.

" Parents..."

" Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em."

" Exactly." Liz agreed.

" So where do I go to find out what I have to do for the day?"

" Oh, I'll show you."

**Later**

" Here's our science class." Liz said.

" Thanks a lot Liz, I wouldn't have been able to get around with out ya."

" No problem," She said. " Well you know the drill, better get up there before class starts."

" Yeah, thanks again Liz."

I walked up to the teacher's desk. He looked up at me over his glasses.

" Can I help you young lady?"

" Yes, I'm new here and I'm in this class." I said, handing him my schedule.

" Okay, and your name?"

" Timber Borders, but I go by Raelyn." I said as the bell rang.

" Alright then, take a seat next to Michael."

" Um...okay," I stuttered. " Who's Michael?"

" Michael Guerin!"

The boy with his head down on the desk quickly lifted it up.

" Huh!?"

" Have a seat next to him."

" Okay, thank you Mr. Beckerman."

I dropped my notebook on the desk and sat down.

" Hi." I said to Michael.

" Hey."

" I remember you, from yesterday."

" Yeah, your name again?"

" Raelyn, and you're Michael."

" Yeah, that's me." He said.

" Okay," I felt something poke me in the back and turned around. " What?"

" Hey, good thing you sit right there, we'll get a chance to talk." Liz said.

" Yeah that's good." I said.

" By the way, this is Max."

" Hi Max." I said.

" Hi."

" Don't worry about him, Max is the quiet type." Liz joked.

" Miss Parker, Miss Borders, I suggest you both get to work."

" Sorry Mr. Beckerman." Liz said.

" Sorry." I mumbled.

" I take it you're not a quiet one." Michael remarked.

" Not when I have friends, and so far, Liz is my only friend." I said.

" Great."

" What's with you? You don't seem like the happy type." I said.

" Some are, some aren't." Michael said.

" I guess you aren't."

" Good guess." Michael said sardonically.

" Shut up and work." I said.

" I should tell you the same thing Raelyn."

" Shut up."

**Later**

" Lunchtime!" Liz said cheerfully.

" Good, I'm starved!"

" You can sit with Michael, Max, Maria, and me if you want." Liz offered.

" That would be awesome, seeing as I don't know anyone."

Liz and I walked up to a table where there was only Max and Michael sitting there by themselves.

" Hey guys," Liz said. " Where's Maria Michael?"

" How am I supposed to know?" He replied.

" Sorry, I was just asking." Liz said.

" Well I see someone suffers from a severe case of male PMS." I joked.

" Oh yeah you're real funny Raelyn." Michael said.

" I'm only joking, lighten up junior." 

" Junior?" Max said.

" I watch too much T.V." I said.

" Well has anyone seen Maria today?" Liz asked.

" I thought I saw her this morning but it wasn't her. I guess she's not here." Michael said.

" That's strange, Maria hasn't been absent all semester." Liz said.

" There's a first time for everything." Michael said.

" Guess so."

" So...what's there to do around here?" I asked.

" Michael and I have to work after school." Liz said.

" Ugh, bummer."

" Maria is usually here and she works with us," Liz said. " Michael have you talked to her?"

" No Liz, I haven't."

" What's you problem? Why in the world are you such a grump?" I asked Michael.

" Maybe I should be asking YOU what YOUR problem is. You're here for two days and you expect to fit in with the crowd just like that, well you got another thing coming kid! Get over yourself honey cuz it's not happening!" Michael said, leaving the table.

" I...I didn't mean to upset him, I was just asking a question." I said.

" Don't worry about Michael, he's never really in a 'good mood'." Max said.

" I see, but I really didn't mean to tick him off." I said sadly.

" Look, don't worry about it Raelyn okay," Liz said. " How about you come to the Crashdown today and hang with us maybe then Michael will be in a better mood and will feel like talking."

" Alright, sounds cool," I said. " Oh Liz, Max."

" Yeah?" They asked.

" If either of you see Michael, tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean to make him mad."

" What class do you have next?" Max asked.

" English...yeah English." I said.

" Well, you might have class with Michael he's got Mrs. Bogart, who do you have?"

" Me too, I've got Bogart next period and McClain last for Trig."

" You've got the last two classes with Michael," Liz said. " I'm in Mr. McClain's class last period too."

" Good, does anyone have Bogart next? I don't know where to go." I said.

" Max is right down the hall, do you mind showing Raelyn to her class Max?" Liz asked.

" Sure, it's no problem." Max said.

" Great. Thanks Max."

" You're welcome."

The bell rang for us to go to our next classes. Max and I said good-bye to Liz and walked upstairs. Max showed me where my next class was and I thanked him and went in. I walked up to the teacher, showed her my schedule and once again I was sat next to Michael Guerin.

" What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly.

" The teacher sat me here." I said.

" Great, now I sit next to you in EVERY class." Michael complained.

" Not like it was my choice." I mumbled.

" Whatever."

" Look Michael," I sighed. " I'm sorry for what I said at lunch today. I never meant to make you mad or anything. I don't wanna start this off on the wrong foot with you. I wanna be your friend. I didn't mean what I said, I was just joking with you alright."

" Yeah sure."

" Well I guess THAT'S not gonna get me anywhere with you." I said.

" You know what?"

" What Michael?"

" Why don't you just stop talking to me? It'll make both our lives just a LITTLE bit easier." He said.

" Whatever Michael, whatever."

That class finally ended and I was going home with more books. I was walking out of the English room and was trying to find my way to my next class but apparently I was going the wrong way because Michael started talking to me.

" Raelyn! I know you have McClain this period I saw your schedule. You're going the wrong way! Raelyn!"

" Oh I'm sorry, I believe I was given strict instructions NOT to talk to you." I snapped.

" Look Raelyn! I just wanna show you where the class is. I'm just trying to be helpful." Michael said.

" Well thank you very much but for your information I am waiting for Liz!"

" You are so damn complicated Raelyn." 

" Screw you Michael, get out of my face!"

Michael mumbled something under his breath and walked away. I saw Liz coming up the hallway and walked up to her.

" Liz!"

" Hey Raelyn," She said. " Did you talk to Michael?"

" Yeah, and I was told not to talk to him." I said.

" I wonder what his problem is." Liz said.

" Don't know, don't care. Let's just go to class."

**Later**

I had just walked into the house and dropped my books on the ground and left a note for my parents telling them where I would be.

Parentals,

I'll be back soon. I'll be at the Crashdown Café with my new friends. See ya later!

Love,

Rae

I checked upstairs for any money I had and ran downstairs and left the house and started to walk to the Crashdown. I was walking down the street when this little motorcycle came rolling up next to me. The driver took off his helmet and it was Michael.

" Get on."

" No thanks. I'll walk." I said.

" Liz made me come because I was 'mean' to you today. Just get on."

" Why should I trust you?"

" Come on Raelyn, just get on."

Michael held his helmet out for me to take. I snatched it from him and put it on.

" If you hurt me, I'm kicking your ass."

" Just shut up and hold on tight."

I got on the back of Michael's motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist.

__

'Mmm, he smells good.' I thought to myself.

" Ready?" Michael asked suddenly.

" Yeah... let's go."

Michael nodded and we sped off down the road. We went around a sharp turn and I grabbed onto Michael tighter. To touch, he's much more muscular than he looks. We pulled up to the Crashdown Café, I got off the back of Michael's motorcycle and my legs were a little wobbly. Michael wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me upright.

" You ever ride a motorcycle?" He asked.

" No." I replied.

" I can tell, your legs are like Jell-O."

" Yeah. I used to ride horses but I haven't ridden in 6 years."

" Was it fun?"

" Oh yeah! Horseback riding is a great thing to do." I said as Michael helped me walk into the Cafè.

" Hey you're finally here," Liz said. " You alright Raelyn?"

" Yeah, just a little shaky, I never rode on a motorcycle before."

" Oh," Liz said. " Maria's sick and she's not gonna be here. It's probably gonna be busy today, the one day she's not here."

" Well, I guess I should fire up the grill then." Michael said with fake enthusiasm. 

" Michael is a cook?" I asked surprised.

" Yes I am! And a damn good one too kid."

" Why are you forever calling me kid?" I asked.

" Because, you look about 10 years old in the face," Michael said. " But everything else...well that's a different book entirely."

" Michael! You HAVE a girlfriend!" Liz said.

__

' Dammit.' I thought.

" Correction Liz, I HAD a girlfriend, Maria dumped me remember?"

" Yeah right, but you know how she gets."

" Yeah, she gets all jealous. I basically need her permission to talk to you and Isabel, I ain't going through that shit."

" Who's Isabel?" I asked.

" Max's sister." Michael said.

" Oh cool." I said.

" Well, I'm off to the kitchen. See you ladies later." Michael said.

" Bye Michael." Liz and I said.

" So Raelyn, where are you from?" Liz asked.

" Baltimore Maryland," I said. " And you can call me Rae if you want."

" Okay, but geez, that's a ways away." 

" Yeah, my stepfather Erick got offered some office job down here and he took it so we moved." I said.

" What's your family like?"

" I've got 3 younger siblings, a set of twin girls, Kathy and Kimmy, and my brother Casey. There's my Mom Marissa who is always telling me to stop dressing like a skateboarder. And my stepfather Erick who is an absolute jackass."

" Step parents, foster parents none of 'em are worth a damn." Michael said sharply.

" Ain't that the truth." I agreed.

" You two DO have something in common." Liz laughed.

" Sure we do." Michael said.

" Hey Liz, can I hang out in the kitchen with Michael so people don't get the idea that I work here and I'm just being lazy or bothering you?" I asked.

" Ask Michael, he's the one that works back there."

" Michael may I?"

" Sure kid, come on back."

" Would you stop calling me kid?" I requested.

" What would you rather me call you huh?" Michael asked.

" Raelyn or Rae." I said.

" Raelyn...Rae? Hmm...don't think I ever heard it." Michael joked.

" Michael!" I whined playfully.

" Okay Rae, come on back." He said.

**Later**

" Thanks for the ride home Michael." I said, giving him his helmet.

" No problem," Michael said. " Hey, how about I pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

" Sure; that'd be great." I smiled.

" Alright. See ya tomorrow then Rae."

" See ya Michael."

I waved to Michael as he drove off. I looked down at my watch and it was almost 8:30. I knew that Erick would blow a gasket about me coming in so late. I opened the door and walked inside. My Mom and Erick were in the living room...nothing was going on.

" Raelyn, where have you been?" Erick asked instantly.

" First of all, I left a note on the fridge saying I would be at the Crashdown Cafè. Second I'm coming in so late because I had to wait for Michael to get off work so he could give me a ride home." I explained.

" Who's Michael?" Erick asked.

" He's a new friend of mine. He goes to school with me."

" Been here two days and you already have a boyfriend." Erick said.

" He's not my boyfriend, he's just a new friend that I made along with Liz." I said.

" I think it's wonderful that you have made some new friends but you need to find a way to get home just a little bit earlier okay Rae honey?" Mom said.

" Sure Mom." I said.

I walked upstairs and pulled out some of my books that I had collected during the day. My Mom and Erick had obviously set up my bed when they got home. I started to put some of my books into my backpack when my little brother Casey came into my room.

" Sissy! There's something in your hair!"

" What Case, what is it?" I asked.

Casey walked up to me and pulled whatever it was out of my hair and handed it to me. It was a small piece of paper. I opened it and it turned out to be from Michael.

Hey Raelyn,

Just figured I'd be kinda nice to you since you didn't really mean all that junk you said today. Sorry I was such a jerk to you at lunch. See you tomorrow.

Michael

P.S.~ call me sometime 555-7226.

" What is it sissy?" Casey asked.

" Nothing Casey, it's nothing."

" Rae, Casey come down here for dinner!" Mom called.

" Come on Casey, I'll race ya!"

Casey and I dashed out of my room and downstairs to the dining room. But good old forgetful me, I forgot to leave my note from Michael upstairs in my room. It fell out of my hand and onto the floor where my sister Kathy picked it up and opened it.

" Sissy, what's this?" Kathy asked.

" Nothing Kath, nothing!" I said, snatching the paper from her.

" What is that Raelyn?" Erick asked.

" Nothing, it's from Liz." I lied, stuffing the paper into my pocket.

" Whatever it is, it's not important. Sit down and eat." Mom said.

Grateful that my Mom got my little siblings to drop the subject we all sat down and had dinner. After dinner I went upstairs and called Michael.

" Hello?"

" Hi, is Michael home?"

" This is Michael."

" Michael hey, it's Raelyn."

" Oh hey, you found my note huh?"

" Well my brother found it in my hair but basically." I said.

" Cool, so what's up?"

" Nothing much, I just finished dinner." I said.

" Cool."

" I'm so tired, and I'm swamped with homework." I said.

" Feel bad not my dear, you'll get over it, it'll get much easier." Michael said.

" Yeah I bet." I snorted.

" Hey kid, don't worry. By the way I'll be there at 6:45 darling, you get some sleep okay."

" Alright, I'll be sure and get a good night's sleep then."

" Okay then doll, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Cool," I said. " Oh Michael."

" Yes?"

" Where did all these little terms of endearment come from?" I asked.

" I don't know...don't ask. I just felt like you were someone special." Michael said.

" Hmm. Okay Michael, I'll see you tomorrow."

" See ya. Sweet dreams."

" You too Michael."

I hung up the phone and got ready to go to sleep. I woke up the next morning to my Mom calling my name once again.

" Rae wake up!"

" Huh? What?"

" Come on Raelyn, it's 6:30."

" Oh yeah, okay." I grumbled, rolling out of bed.

" Oh, I'll put something on your bed, I'd like for you to wear it today."

" Mm-hmm okay." I moaned, walking into the bathroom.

When I came back there was a black skirt and a light purple blouse laying on my bed. I swore under my breath and got dressed. I put on my skirt and the shirt, brushed my hair, and put on the sandals my Mom left for me. I scowled and walked downstairs.

" Raelyn! You look lovely!"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

" How are you getting to school?"

" Michael is picking me up but he has a motorcycle and I can't ride it with this skirt hiked up my butt!"

" You'll be fine Rae, just pull it down when you stand up.

" Sure Mom." I said as there came a knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it. Michael was standing there. He whistled lowly and smiled.

" Nice legs." He joked.

" Shut up!" I exclaimed, pulling Michael inside.

" Mom!" I called.

" Right here hun."

" Mom this is Michael, Michael this is my Mom."

" Morning."

" It's nice to meet you Michael."

" You too."

" Okay, I think it's time to go." I said.

" Yeah, let's go Raelyn."

" Alright. Bye Mom!"

" Bye."

Michael and I walked out the door and Michael led me out to his motorcycle, giving me his helmet.

" Good luck riding this with that skirt on Rae."

" Shut up Michael."

" You know, I meant it when I said you had nice legs. You're pretty damn cute Rae."

" You think so?"

" Yeah, but that's just between me and you okay?"

" Deal."

" Come on, we better get going."

" Right."

I put on the helmet and got on the back of Michael's bike as best as I could and we took off for school. When we got to school I got off the bike and put my backpack on, completely forgetting that I was wearing a skirt until Michael ran up behind me and yanked it from underneath my backpack.

" Excuse you Michael!" I exclaimed.

" Hey, your butt was hanging out alright. I was just helping."

" Oh. Thanks." I said sheepishly.

" No problem," Michael smiled. " Let's get inside huh?"

" Sure."

Michael and I walked inside, side by side. I couldn't count the number of cat calls and 'hey cuties' I got walking down the hall.

" Is this skirt THAT short Michael."

" I don't know, walk a little ahead of me." 

I hesitantly walked ahead of Michael and he finally caught up with me.

" It's pretty short." He said.

" How short? Is anything hanging out or anything?" I asked.

" Nope, your butt and pink thong are securely under your skirt."

" HEY! How'd you know it was pink?"

" Wild guess."

" Perv."

" Brat."

" Jerk."

Michael and I continued our name calling fight down the hall until we met up with Max, Liz, and some blonde girl.

" Ho."

" Loser!"

" Looks like they've bonded." Max remarked.

" Who's she?" Maria asked.

" That's Raelyn. Remember her from the other day?"

" No not really." Maria said.

" She's a nice girl, don't worry about it."

" Sure. She seems to have taken a special liking to Michael."

" Maria...don't start that now." Liz said.

" Morning guys." I said with a smile.

" Hey Rae. Nice outfit." Liz said.

" Yeah, my mother conned me into wearing it. I was half asleep!" I groaned.

" It's cute," Liz said. " By the way, this is Maria."

" Hey Maria, I'm Raelyn. But call me Rae, please." I said.

" Nice to meet you."

" First is gonna start soon, we better get going."

" Yeah." Michael agreed.

" See ya in second Maria."

" See ya."

Liz, Max, Michael, and I all walked off to our first period class together.

" Don't forget to pull that skirt down this time Rae." Michael teased.

" Shut up!"

" What? I'm just trying to help you out so you don't have all kinds of junk hanging out everywhere." Michael said laughing.

" You just love to ridicule me don't you Michael Guerin?"

" Maybe."

" Looks like you two make a nice little couple." Liz joked.

" HA! I think not!" I said.

" Hey! What's wrong with me?" Michael asked.

" You're always making fun of me, especially now."

" I haven't even known you a week!"

" You sure don't act like it." I said.

" That's cause...forget it, nevermind." Michael said.

" What's that Michael?" I asked.

" Nothing, forget it." He said.

**Later**

" Rae! Are you coming to the Crashdown after school today?" Liz asked.

" Um...yeah but I need a ride home first."

" I got ya." Michael said.

" Great, thanks Michael."

" No problem." He said.

The day finally finished out and Michael gave me a ride home just like he promised.

" You can come inside you know." I said.

" Yeah I know, I just choose not to." Michael said.

" Whatever, I'll be right back."

I walked inside and put my books up in my room. I once again left a note for my parents saying that I would be at the Crashdown Cafè again. I locked up the house and walked back outside.

" I thought you would have changed." Michael remarked.

" Nah, why mess up a perfectly good punk outfit just go get out of this freaky prep get up."

" Punk, prep? What the hell are you talking about?" 

" Back in my old school there were 2 major social groups. You were either a punk a.k.a. skater or you were a prep. Kinda like that Greasers and the Socials from that 60's based movie."

" So what were you?" Michael asked.

" A punk/skater."

" How do you get classified as what?"

" Basically what you wear. Me, I word baggy clothes, combat boots, and stuff like that. And the preps, well girls wore skirts and Cardigan sweaters and guys wore khakis and sweater shirts, almost like the stuff you wear."

" So that would make me a prep?"

" Well also how you act. Preps where I used to live had that 'Holier than thou' attitude. Skaters don't really care, mostly kinda laid back and stuff."

" I could never get used to that." Michael said.

" People in Maryland would call you a prep." I said.

" That's strange. So what if you don't fit into either category?"

" Then you're a link. Best and worst of both worlds, a prep and a skater or in between. Friends on both sides."

" What's way confusing." Michael said.

" It definitely takes some getting used to, but after a while you know where you stand."

" You're a complicated one Raelyn."

" I could say the same about you," I said. " There's different about you Michael, just can't put my finger on it."

" Maybe it's best that you didn't." Michael said quickly.

" What?" 

" Nothin, let's go."

I shook my head and put Michael's helmet on. We pulled off down the road on our way to the Crashdown. When we got to the Cafè, Michael helped me off his bike and this time I remembered to pulled my skirt down. Michael winked at me then took his helmet and we walked into the Cafè.

" Can I hang with you in the kitchen again Michael?" I asked.

" Absolutely."

" I thought people weren't allowed in your 'space' Michael." Maria remarked.

" Things change," He said. " People do too. But you know all about that right?"

" Ouch low blow," Maria said sarcastically. " Yeah I know all about that. Sure Michael."

" Don't you have a job to do?"

" Don't you?"

" Wow! Real creative Maria."

" Michael, didn't you say that you were going to give me that recipe for that pastry thing I was looking at yesterday?" I asked, touching his arm.

" Oh yeah, come on, I'll get it for ya."

" Great thanks."

Michael and I walked away and I looked over my shoulder and saw Maria giving me one of those 'looks'. Michael put his arm around my waist as we walked into the back room.

" What was that for?" I asked.

" I don't...don't know." Michael stuttered.

" You seem to say that a lot when you're around me."

" I do?"

" Yes. But it's alright."

" It is?"

" Yeah and you know why?"

" No, why?"

" Cause I like you Michael that's why."

" Really?" Michael asked surprised.

" Yes really." I said.

" There's a lot you don't know about me Raelyn."

" I know, and there's a lot I'd like to know about you."

" There's a lot I can't tell you." 

" Like what?"

" Just stuff."

" Michael if it's something like you have four balls then that's alright." I joked.

" Nah, I think I've got the normal number. Unless you wanna check."

" No, thanks though."

" Whatever, your loss kiddo." Michael joked.

" Shut up and go cook."

**Later**

I was sitting at one of the tables watching Liz clean up around the Cafè.

" Are you sure you don't want some help?" I asked.

" I'm sure Rae, don't worry. Maria is supposed to be helping me."

" I swear I heard her go off blowing chunks somewhere." Michael remarked from the kitchen.

" Shut up Michael."

" She couldn't have possibly gone far."

" Looking for me? Sorry, girl problems." Maria said.

" See, told ya she went to go blow chunks." Michael said again.

" Shut up Michael." Maria said.

" Are you two like physic or something?" I said.

" Liz told Michael to shut up too?" Maria asked.

" Yeah."

" That happens sometimes. We all tell him to shut up. It never works."

" Bite me Maria. Hey Raelyn you ready? Gotta get you home." Michael asked.

" Yeah, let's go," I said. " See you two tomorrow."

" Bye Erin." Liz said.

Michael came from out of the back room and said good-bye to Liz and Maria and we left.

" She likes him, I know it." I heard Maria say.

" So what."

" It drive me crazy!"

" Rae! Rae!" Michael called.

" What!"

" Take the helmet. You zoned out on me."

" Oh, sorry Michael.  
I took his helmet and we drove off to my house. When we pulled up there were no lights on and the van wasn't in the driveway and to top it all off I don't have a key to the new house yet.

" No one's home."

" You can come to my house." Michael offered.

" Really?"

" Sure. The only people that live there are me and Max."

" Okay then. Thanks Michael." 

" Sure."

I put the helmet back on and we headed off to Michael's house. When we got there, Michael once again helped me off his bike and we went inside. I put his helmet down on the couch and looked around.  
" Hey, hey! Move that little missy."

" What?"

" The helmet. That's Max's bed."

" Oh, sorry."

" Apology accepted. Wanna come upstairs?"

" Um...I guess so."

" Don't worry, I don't bite." Michael joked.

" Right." I said, following him up the stairs.

" This is my room. Have a seat, make yourself comfy."

I nervously sat down on the end of Michael's bed and put my hands down next to me.

" Wow, your room's a lot bigger than mine."

" I said make yourself comfy. You don't look too comfortable. Relax Raelyn. I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded and ran my hands along the bed sheets, lying back.

" I like your bed."

" Yeah, me too." Michael said, sitting next to me.

Michael laid down next to me, propping his head on his hand.

" What are you thinking about?" I asked, touching his face.

" Lots of stuff."

" Like what?"

" You mainly." Michael said, putting his other arm around me.

" Are you always like this?" I asked.

" No. Never actually."

" Why are you like this with me then?"

" I told you, I think of you was someone special."

" And what is the Michael definition of special?"

" Someone I trust, which for the record is something I don't do much. Someone I like and wanna be around a lot." He said, wrapping his arm tighter around me.

" You like me, **that way** Michael?" I asked.

" Yeah Rae. And I DO NOT say that often ya hear."

" Loud and clear."

" I want you to be my girlfriend."

" GIRLFRIEND? What about Ma..."

" She dumped me, we're over. Rae please take it."

" Me...Michael are you sure?"

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

" Oh Michael! I would absolutely love being your girlfriend!"

Michael grinned at me and hugged me tightly.

" Do you want to call home? See if anyone's there yet?"

" Not particularly but I have to." I said.

" Alright," Michael handed me his phone. " Here."

" Thanks." I said, dialing my new number.

" Hello, you've reached the Richardson household, we're not there to take your call but please leave a message after the tone."

" Hey Mom, Erick it's Rae. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Michael's house since no one's home. I'll most likely have him bring me by the house after a while to see if you're back. Later, bye."

" Machine?" Michael asked.

" Yeah." I said.

" Maybe that's good. You can stay here with me for a while."

" Sounds good to me." I smiled.

Michael looked at me for a minute and then kissed me on the lips. It felt a little strange at first but after a few seconds it only got better. Michael pulled me closer to him, basically to the point where I was sitting on his chest while we kissed. We were both so caught up in our make-out session that neither of us hear Max calling for Michael or knock on the door.

" Ahem!"

Michael and I stopped kissing and I turned a bright shade of red, embarrassed at the position Max caught us in... me sitting on top of Michael... wonderful.

__

' Great, just great!' I thought.

" Can't you knock?" Michael asked, letting me get off of him.

" I did, you two didn't hear." Max said.

" What do you want Max?"

" Liz told me Raelyn's parents were at the Crashdown looking for her. Maria said you took her home so I just figured you came home." Max said.

" Damn! Michael you better take me home." I said.

" Alright."

Michael and I regrouped and left his house.

" Good night Michael."

" Night Rae."

I kissed Michael on the lips again and went inside. I ran straight upstairs to avoid any confrontation with Erick. I ran into my room, slammed and locked the door. I turned on the light and turned around to see Erick sitting on my bed. I screeched and slammed myself up against the door.

" Raelyn, nice of you to decide to come home. Where have you been?"

" I left a note, I called and left a message on the answering machine."

" That doesn't tell me where you were!"

" I went to the Crashdown Cafè after school. Michael brought me home but there was no one here so he took me to his house, end of story."

" Who is the Michael boy you seem to be so fond of? Since you talk about him all the time."

" He's a friend," I lied. " That's all."

" For being just a friend, you seem pretty interested in him." Erick said.

" Michael is just my friend that's all, just a friend." I lied.

" That's it Raelyn. For the rest of this week and next you come straight home after school, and during that interim you don't see this Michael boy, understand?"

" Erick! That's not fair! I left a note, I CALLED! Michael is my friend!" I said.

" I don't want to hear it Raelyn! Now get yourself ready for bed."

" Fine." I gave in.

Erick left my room and I changed into my nightclothes. I sat on the end of my bed and stared out the open door. My Mom walked by and I caught her before she went downstairs.

" Mom! Can I talk to you?"

" Sure sweetheart. What's the problem?"

I got up and shut the door as my Mom walked in.

" Well you remember Michael right?"

" Yes I do. He seems like a nice young man."

" He is. And tonight..."

" What happened tonight Raelyn?"

" I went to the Crashdown Cafè after school and when Michael got off work he was going to bring me home but no one was here so he took me to his house."

" Okay, I understand why you were late then. I'm sorry Rae."

" It's alright Ma, but the point of this is that while I was at Michael's house he asked me to be his girlfriend," I said. " And I said yes."

" That's great Rae."

" Yeah but Erick says no more going to the Crashdown after school and I can't see Michael for the rest of this week and next."

" Raelyn I'm sorry baby. I'll try and talk to Erick alright."

" Thanks Mom."

" It's not a problem sweetie."

" OH Mom!"

" Yes?"

" When you talk to Erick, please don't tell him about Michael being my boyfriend."

" I won't Raelyn, now go to sleep alright."

" I will."

" Okay Rae. Good night baby."

" Night Ma."

I changed my clothes and turned off my light and went to sleep for the night. I woke up the next morning, and went through my normal routine. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. I cut myself half a bagel to eat for breakfast.

" Do you want something on that Rae?" Mom asked.

" No thanks Mom," I said. " Can you take me to school today?"

" Sure," Mom said. " Let's get going so you're not late."

" Alright."

I picked up my backpack and walked out the door with my Mom right behind me. I sighed and laid my head on the rest as my Mom started up the car.

" I really like Michael." I said.

" That's wonderful."

" Mom, do you think it's okay for me to have a boyfriend at this age?"

" Raelyn, I think you're at the perfect age to be discovering love. I think it's fine for you to have a boyfriend."

" Good. So maybe after all this 'no seeing Michael' deal, I can invite him over, for dinner or something?"

" That'd be great. I'd like to get to talk to him some more."

" Okay Mom."

" Well, time sure does fly huh?"

" What do you mean?"

" We're here."

" OH! Alright! Bye Mom!"

" Bye."

I got out of the car, waved to my Mom and walked up the stairs of the school where I saw Michael waiting for me. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

" Morning," Michael said. " You seem to be in a good mood."

" Good mood, but I've got some bad news."

" Damn! What's wrong?"

" First of all, I'm not allowed to come to the Crashdown after school for this week and next."

" Okay, not a HUGE deal."

" There's more." I said sadly.

" Break it to me." Michael said.

" During that time...I'm...not allowed to see you."

" WHAT? Why?"

" I don't know, my stepfather is a jerk." I said.

" Yeah, sounds like it." Michael said.

" BUT. After all this, my Mom wants me to invite you over for dinner."

" How's that gonna work?"

" We'll probably do it on a day Erick has to work late."

" Alright," Michael said. " But how are you gonna get home?"

" I'll walk I guess."

" No! I don't want you walking all alone."

" Michael that's sweet but I'll be alright." I said.

" Come on, let me give you a ride. What time does your evil stepfather get off work?"

" 4:30."

" That's enough time, we get outta here a 1."

" Okay Michael, you can still bring me home but you can't pick me up in the morning."

**Later---After school**

Michael had just dropped me off at my house and I gave him a kiss and went inside.

" Mom! I'm home!" I called.

" In the kitchen."

" Hey Mom."

" Hi sweetie, how was school?"

" Good, the only time I can see Michael."

" I'm so sorry about you and your boyfriend sweetheart. But listen, that Monday after your little 'punishment' is over, Erick is working the night shift from 5:00 to 5 the next morning. You can have Michael come that day for dinner."

" Okay Mom," I said. " I'm gonna go do homework now."

" Okay sweetheart."

I walked upstairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled my books out of my backpack and laid them out on my bed. I picked a subject and started working. After finishing a few things I laid down and closed my eyes. After a while I fell asleep with my books around me. About two hours later my Mom came upstairs.


	2. My OuterSpace--The End

" Raelyn, wake up honey, telephone for you."

" Um...what?"

" Telephone honey, its Liz."

" Oh, okay," I groaned, picking up the phone. " Hello?"

" Rae! Where were you today? How come you weren't at the Crashdown?"

" I'm no allowed to come. My Stepfather said no Crashdown after school for this week and next and no..."

" No what?"

" Nothing."

" What, tell me!" Liz said.

" Okay, promise me you won't tell."

" I promise."

" And no seeing Michael."

" Why can't you see Michael?" Liz asked.

" Cause my Stepfather says I seem so interested in him so now I can't see him."

" Are you?"

" Am I what?"

" Interested in Michael?"

" Dating him." I said.

" NO WAY! Are you serious?" Liz exclaimed.

" Very serious." I said.

" Aw! That's great."

" Yeah."

" OH MY GOSH! I just remembered something, I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow."

" Okay, bye Liz."

" Bye."

I hung up the phone and finished up my homework. After I finished I showered, put on my pajamas and walked downstairs.

" Hey Mom." I said.

" Hi, did you finish all your homework?"

" Yes. And I just got out of the shower."

" Okay honey, are you going to bed?"

" Yeah, I'm still tired."

" Alright hun. Goodnight."

" Night Ma."

I hugged my Mother and walked upstairs.

" I wonder why Liz left in such a hurry." I mumbled to myself.

I walked into my room and laid back down to go to sleep. I woke up the next morning on time for the first time since I moved to Roswell. I went into the bathroom and washed up to get dressed. I put on a pair of baggy black pants with bright neon pink bungees on them, a yellow fishnet half shirt and a pink tank top. I put on my Airwalks, brushed my hair and went downstairs.

" Morning Ma." I said.

" Good Morning Rae."

" Are you taking me to school today?" I asked, biting into the bagel my Mom gave me.

" I can't Erick is going to take you."

" Joy." I said.

" Rae, I really wish you'd stop dressing like a skateboarder."

" Mom, come on, this is my style." I said.

" Raelyn, you're such a pretty girl, don't try and hide yourself."

" Michael thinks I'm beautiful." I said softly.

" Because you are honey. He's obviously a very smart boy. And he obviously isn't blind."

" Gee Mom, that means a lot to me to hear that." I said.

" Good. Are you ready? Erick will be down in a few minutes."

" Yeah I'm ready." 

After a few minutes, my Stepfather came downstairs and we left the house. Erick dropped me off at school and left. I walked up the stairs of the school and inside and Michael was waiting for me.

" Hey you." He said.

" Hey." I smiled.

" Somebody told Liz."

" She wanted to know and she promised not to say anything to anyone." I said.

" Look honey. Let's try and keep this a little more on the down low okay."

" Okay Michael," I agreed. " But why? Why keep it a secret?"

" Because, according to the Queen of gossip herself Maria, there's a few girls that aren't too pleasant that apparently like me or whatever so I don't what you to have to deal with the dirty looks and death threats." Michael responded.

" Oh! Okay then," I said. " Are we going to meet Liz, Max, and Maria or what?"

" Yeah, let's go."

Michael grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway together. We met up with Max, Maria, and Liz outside the cafeteria.

" Hey Raelyn." Liz winked at me.

" Hey."  
" I don't mean to be rude but uh...what's with the fishnets? Fashion statement?" Maria asked.

" I've always dressed this way. It's my style." I said.

" Some style." Maria said, rolling her eyes.

" I'd rather have my own style than follow what's 'hot' in the magazines. Not to be rude or anything." I shot back.

" Whatever." Maria said.

" Dumb blonde." I mumbled to myself.  
" Excuse me?"

" Nothing." I said.

" You guys, stop it." Liz said.

" Yeah, you two have nothing to fight about...yet." Max said.

" MAX!" Liz exclaimed.

" Max is right, we've got nothing to fight about," I said. " Truce?"

" Truce." Maria agreed.

" Good, now let's get to class before we all get in trouble." Michael said.

" Yeah, see you next period Maria." Liz said.

" See ya." Maria said.

Michael, Max, Liz, and I all walked off to first period together, getting there just seconds before the bell rang.

" What **IS** with the fishnets?"

" Like I told Maria, it's my style." I said.

" You're such a cutie." Michaels smirked.

" Aw. Thank you." I smiled.

Michael gave me a half hug as we got ready for class.

" I hate this class," Michael laid his head on the desk. " What are you doing Saturday?"

" Nothing. And I can't do anything with you. Not that I don't want to, I'm just forbidden to see you until next week." I replied.

" Dammit."

" Sorry Michael." I said, squeezing his shoulder.

" How about next Monday?"

" Mom wants you to come over for dinner that day."

" Really? What about Step Dad?"

" Night shift."

" Oh! Crafty."

" Miss Borders, Mr. Guerin, would you care to share?"

" No but thanks for the offer." Michael said.

" Watch it Mr. Guerin," The teacher said. " Or you'll end up in detention again."

" Oops, sorry." Michael said sardonically.

" Michael!" I whispered through clenched teeth, nudging him with my knee.

" And that goes for you too Miss Borders."

  
**Later**

" Hey Raelyn, I um...just wanted to apologize for earlier today and acting like such a brat." Maria said as Michael and I sat down at the lunch table.

" It's ok Maria, I'm sorry too."

" Well not that we're all best friends," Michael said with mock happiness. " What's everyone doing this weekend? I plan on just watching whatever's on the tube and playing my PlayStation."

" I'm working." Liz said.

" Ditto." Maria said.

" Now that I know what he's doing, staying as far away from Michael as possible. I don't wanna get caught up in another stupid Nick at Nite marathon of Bewitched." Max said.

" I'm probably studying all weekend, I got a big Trig test Monday."

" Are you off punishment yet?" Liz asked.  
" Next week I will be. I'm stuck as for tonight and this weekend, but after that I'm good to come back to the Crashdown."

" Awesome," Liz said. " So Monday after school do you wanna come over, we're not usually that busy and I can probably get my Dad to let me off."

" Monday I can't, but maybe over the weekend...if we can have a little elementary school sleep-over." I laughed.

" Hey! That'd be great! Friday you can come over after school and hang out at the Crashdown and then we can just chill. I know we have a LOT to talk about." Liz said with a wink.  
" So what about me?" Maria asked.

" Aw Maria, I'm sorry. I just kinda really want to spend some extra time with Raelyn. Sorry Maria."

" It's okay Liz. Maybe we can ALL do somethin sometime. But just us girls. Sorry boys." Maria said.

" Gee Max, we've been kicked out of the group. What to do...choices, choices." Michael said.

" Sorry Michael but Isabel made me promise we'd spend next weekend together. Jesse is out of town and Isabel is hell bent on us having a 'brother/sister weekend' so I'm booked." Max said.

" No problem. Just quality time with me and the boob tube."

" And time to catch up on your beauty rest." I joked.

" He sure needs it." Maria said.

" Just me? I think you could use a century or two of 'beauty rest' Maria." Michael shot.

" Michael, Maria quit it!" Liz said.

" Whatever." Maria rolled her eyes.

We all finished out the day and went home. Michael dropped me off but I was surprised to see my Stepfather working outside in the front yard.

" Shit." I said softly.

" What?" Michael asked.

" My Stepfather is home early. You better jet! NOW!"

" Raelyn. You're home. And who's this?"

" This is Michael, he was just giving me a ride home from school, I had no other way of getting home that's all." I said.

" Yeah, and I'm just leaving." Michael said.

" Just one minute young man," Erick said. " Don't you even have the decency to introduce yourself?"

" Erick, Michael was really just about to go." I said.

" Rae, don't worry about it, it's no problem," Michael said. " My name is Michael Guerin, um...I'm 17 about to turn 18 soon and I go to Roswell High with your lovely stepdaughter Raelyn."

" I see you're quite fond of her, it this correct?"

" Yeah. She's a great kid," Michael said. " But I really gotta get going, lots of studying to do, you know."

" I understand."

" Alright, so I'll see you in school Monday Michael." I said.

" Cool, see ya Monday." Michael said.

" Bye." I said.

Michael put his helmet on and waved at me as he started up his bike and sped off down the road.

" Well, he's quite an ill mannered young man." Erick said.

" He isn't, he has to go to work and he didn't wanna be late."

" Work? Where does **he** work?"

" Michael is a cook at the Crashdown Cafè." 

" A cook?"

" Yes Erick." I sighed.

" So this is the boy you're so fond of?" Erick said.

" I'm not 'fond' of Michael, he's my friend, that's it."

" Okay Raelyn, whatever you say."

I sighed and walked inside.

" Good afternoon sweetheart." Mom said.

" Hi Mom," I said. " Oh Ma, can I spend the night at Liz's house next weekend, if it's ok with her Dad?"

" Sure honey, that's fine."

" Okay great." 

**Monday**

" Hey Michael, you know you're supposed to come over for dinner tonight right?" I said as we walked into the lunch room.

" Yeah I know." He said, sounding far away.

" Michael!"

" Huh?"

" You're being really spacey today, you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'm just tired that's all. I didn't sleep last night."

" At all?"

" Only for an hour or so."

" Aw, I'm sorry." I said.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine this afternoon. What time do you want me over?" Michael yawned.

" 6:15." I said.

" Gotcha, I'll be there."

" Okay," I said. " Try and get some sleep before you come okay. No offense or anything Mike, but you look like hell."

" Thank you sweetie, I'll cherish your compliment for the rest of my natural life." I said.

" Sorry."

" Nah, don't you apologize, I'm being a jerk, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind today. I don't mean to be like that." Michael said.

" It's okay Michael."

" Sure?"

" I'm sure."

" Okay good." Michael said, kissing me on the cheek. 

" So what's on your mind?" I asked.

" Lots of stuff, some of it you, some me, some stuff we need to talk about." Michael said.

" What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

" Too much, I can't even begin to get into it right now."

" Oh, okay." I said.

" Don't let it worry you Raelyn. I promise, I'm not dumping you." Michael said.

" Good."

" So you want me to come over at 6:15?" Michael asked.

" Yeah."

" Okay, I'll remember it."

**Later**

" Rae! Are you done setting the table yet?" Mom called.

" Almost Mom!"

" What time did you tell Michael to be here?"

" 6:15."

" Okay that's good."

" That's also only 10 minutes away Mom!"

" Raelyn! finish setting the table and help me set the dishes out okay."

" Yes Mom."

I finished up setting the table with places for my Mom, Casey, the twins, Michael, and myself. I just walked into the kitchen to help my Mother carry out he dish of Chicken Parmesan to the table. There was a knock on the front door.

" Kath, will you get the door please?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen again.

" Yes sissy."

" Kathy ran to the front door and opened it as I put the salad on the table.

" Rae! It's a boy!" Kathy called.

I laughed and turned to my Mom. " It's probably Michael."

" Go let him in then."

" Right," I smiled. " Coming Kathy!"

I walked through the living room and up to the front door where Michael was standing there with a slight smiled on his face.

" Hi Michael." I said.

" Hey Rae."

" Come in, Mom and I were just finishing setting the table."

" Great, what's for dinner?" Michael laughed.

" Chicken Parmesan." I said.

" Sounds good. Smells good too."

" Everything's almost ready," Mom said. " Hello, you have to be Michael."

" That's me," Michael said. " Nice to see you again Mrs. Borders."

" Richardson," Mom said. " But call me Marissa please."

" Sorry about that." Michael said."

" It's alright Michael."

" so Mom, is everything done?" I asked.

" Just about."

" Okay," I said. " Come on Michael, I'll introduce you to my siblings."

" Sure."

Michael and I walked upstairs and I tapped on the twins' room door. Kathy opened the door and smiled.

" Hi sissy!"

" Hey Kath," I said. " This is the 'boy' that was at the door. Kathy and KIMMY! This is Michael."

" Hi girls." He said.

" Hi." They said in unison.

" So, who's who where?" Michael asked.

" I'm Kimmy and this is my sister Kathy."

" A.K.A. Kimberly and Kathryn." I joked.

" SISSY!"

" I'm just kidding," I smiled. " Come down for dinner in a little bit. Michael and I are going to see Casey."

" Bye!"

" Bye girls."

I shut their door and Michael and I went to Casey's room. We stepped into the open door and stood watching Casey play with his action figures.

" Case. Time to put the toys away buddy. It's dinner time."

" Who's that?" Casey asked, pointing to Michael.  
" That's Michael Casey. He came over for dinner." I said. 

Casey came over to me and latched onto my legs.

" Oh Casey! It's okay buddy. Michael isn't gonna hurt you."

Michael knelt down. " Yeah, I won't hurt ya little man, I promise."

" Okay." Casey nodded slowly.

" So, what's your name?"

" Casey Evan Richardson."

" Good stuff. I'm Michael Guerin."

Casey smiled big, he was already warming up to Michael.

" Hey everyone! Come on downstairs!" Mom called.

" Come on boys, let's get downstairs." I said, as Michael put his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled and grabbed Casey's hand and we walked downstairs. We all sat at the dining room table, after saying grace we all began to eat.

" So Michael, have you lived in Roswell all your life?" My Mom asked.

" Basically. It's the only place I call home. I was born somewhere else but I wasn't there long enough to know it...or remember it anyway."

" You were that young when you and your parents moved here?"

" Well, I was seven, I don't really remember anything from where I was born. And as far as my parents go...I don't really know them. Sure I saw them, but it's not like quality time was a big must. In fact, I started to believe they didn't want me anymore which was kinda true cuz they dumped me in the desert and I ended up getting picked up by the authorities and they dropped me in foster care. That's was...not a fun time, so basically how it goes now, I'm on my own, I take care of myself."

" My goodness, that is amazing, you're emancipated, how old are you?"

" I'm seventeen."

" That's...just amazing. You've had quite a childhood I suppose?"

" Oh yeah, it's been a heck of a ride." Michael said.

" I can't even imagine." I said.

" I can imagine you've had some troubled times yourself Raelyn." Michael said.

" Yeah, I'm different, I've got a whole different name."

" What's your full name?"

" Timber Raelyn Borders."

" That's a pretty name." Michael remarked.

" Sissy." Kimmy poked me in the shoulder.

" Yeah."

" Is he your boyfriend?" Kimmy asked.

I looked at Michael and smiled. " Yes Kim he is."

She wrinkled her nose with a giggle. " Boys are icky."

" Why are boys so icky?" Michael asked chuckling.

" Because they're gross and like bugs and WORMS!" Kathy piped in.

" I don't like worms and bugs," Michael said. " I like cooking and motorcycles."

" You like to cook Michael."

" Yes. I'm a cook at the Crashdown Cafè not too far away from here."

" You're a talented person aren'tcha Michael?" I joked.

" Oh of course I am." He laughed.

**Later**

" Thank you for coming Michael." Mom said.

" Thanks for having me. Everything was great." He said.

" I'm glad you liked everything. You'll have to come again."

" I'd love to."

" Thanks a lot Michael." I said.

" Thank you," He said. " See you tomorrow."

" See ya tomorrow."

Michael kissed me on the cheek and left the house.

" Isn't he absolutely adorable?" I gushed, spinning around.

" He's a sweetheart Raelyn."

" Mom, Michael is THE most amazing person I've ever met!"

" He's a nice boy Raelyn, he's very sweet."

" Yeah he is," I agreed with a smile. " So, do you think Erick would be able to come to like him?"

" No, I don't think so. Although Michael is a very sweet young man, Erick still thinks 17 is too young for you to be dating."

" What do I have to be 21?" I said.

" I don't know baby girl."

" Oh well, that's just too bad. Because I really like Michael."

" Well that's wonderful."

" Well Mom, I'm gonna go to bed. Are you taking me to school tomorrow or can Michael pick me up again?"

" We'll see tomorrow morning."

" Okay," I said. " Night Mom."

" Goodnight sweetheart."

I hugged my Mom and kissed her on the cheek and trotted up the stairs. I woke up the next morning and got cleaned up. I put on a pair of semi-tight black flared jeans and a light pink shirt that required more boobs than I had. I figured I'd dress somewhat nicely as a sort of thanks to my Mom for having Michael over the night before. I put my shoes on and walked downstairs.

" Good morning Raelyn," Mom said. " You look particularly nice today."

" Thanks Ma."

" Trying to impress that Michael boy," Erick insinuated looking at me. " And put something on over that shirt, you look like a streetwalker."

" ERICK! That was completely uncalled for!"

Normally, I don't cry, but that really hurt me. I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. I wiped away a tear that had begun to slide down my cheek and ran to get my backpack. I picked it up and ran out the front door, slamming it angrily behind me.

__

' Maybe I can walk to Michael's house.' I thought.

I started off in the general direction of Michael's house, remembering the roads he went down when he took me there that day.

I stopped abruptly. " What would Michael be at home? He's got school!" I said.

" Excuse me," A guy said. " Could you move! I'm late for work!"

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I blurted, scurrying out of the way.

" Jesse! Don't be so nasty! Now go on, I'll see you later," The guy got in his car and left. " You'll have to excuse him, he's a little grumpy."

I nodded weakly as the tall girl approached me.

" Are you alright?" She asked.

" Yes...I'm fine," I wiped my eyes. " I'm fine."

" You sure? You don't look too hot," The girl said. " By the way, I'm Isabel Evans...uh...Ramirez...whichever."

" Isabel...Evans! Your Max's sister! You know...Michael...Michael Guerin? I'm sorry, I'm babbling!"

" Okay one thing at a time," Isabel said. " What's YOUR name?"

" Raelyn Borders."

" Good, names established. Yes I'm Max's sister and yes I know Michael Guerin. How do you know them?"

" It's a very long story. I doubt he'll be there but will you take me to Michael's house, I'll explain it all on the way."

" Sure I will. Plus Michael should be at home, he told me he was gonna skip out on school today."

" Thank you so much Isabel!"

" No problem."

Isabel and I got into her car and took off I told her the entire story as she listened as intently as she could while keeping her mind on driving. I finished my story just as we pulled up at Michael's house.

" Your Stepfather sounds like a real jerk," Isabel said. " But you know, there's a lot you don't know about Michael."

Isabel was deathly serious.

" Yes I know, he's told me." I said.

Isabel drummer her fingers lightly on the steering wheel. I fiddled with the strap on my backpack nervously.

" Come on, let's go see Michael."

Isabel and I got out of the car and walked up to Michael's door. Isabel knocked 3 times and Michael appeared a few minutes later, a scowl on his face, muttering something about being comfortable and watching T.V.

" What the he," Michael paused, shaking his head. " Raelyn, Isabel?"

" Hey Michael," Isabel smiled. " Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

" What are you two doing here?" Michael asked, letting Isabel and I in.

" I think this young lady has a little story to tell you." Isabel shrugged towards me.

" I was on my way to see you this morning...my Stepfather said I looked like a streetwalker because of my outfit and I got upset and left my house and I was walking to your house and I kinda stopped in front of Isabel's house..."

" And Jesse was in a bad mood this morning because he was late for work and he was really nasty to Raelyn and we talked a bit and she told me the entire story behind you two and here we are." Isabel finished.

Michael hugged me gently. " You can crash here with me all day. I ain't going nowhere okay."

" Alright Michael."

" Michael, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Isabel asked, yet it came out sounding like a demand.

Michael grunted. " Fine." He kissed me on the bridge of my nose. " Make yourself at home...as much as possible in this shit-hole."

I giggled at Michael and went to sit down.

" Michael are you CRAZY?!" I heard Isabel say.

" Would you quiet down!"

The rest of the conversation was inaudible to me. They were probably talking about the things I don't know about Michael. I was surely wondering when he planned on telling me, and what he was going to tell me. I think that's the part that freaked me out the most.

" Soon? Michael when is soon?"

" Chill Izzy! It'll get done!"

" Don't forget Michael! I know how you are, things just conveniently happen to 'slip your mind' so you can get out of things!" Isabel said.

" Isabel, I will handle it! Stop freaking out!"

" Fine Michael."

" I'll see you later Izzy."

" Alright. Bye Michael. Bye Raelyn!"

" Bye Isabel. Thanks again!"

Michael walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with me.

" Sorry about that Rae."

" It's alright," I said. " So why didn't you go to school today?"

" Didn't feel like it. I figured I have better things to do than learn." Michael joked.

" Well I guess that's logical," I laughed. " My Stepfather is going to slaughter me if he finds out I didn't go to school and that I came here instead."

" Don't worry about it Rae, it'll be fine, you won't get caught."

" I hope not."

" No problem, just forge an absentee note and make it look like your Mom signed it."

" Nothing I haven't done before."

" Aw! You're a naughty girl," Michael jokingly shook his finger at me. " So anyway, you look wonderful today."

" Thank you." I smiled and got up to show Michael my outfit better.

" Whoa! Hold up! Are those curves I see?"

" Michael!"

" No! I mean I just never see them under those damn baggy pants," I blushed and Michael smiled at me. " What made you dress like this today?"

" I wanted to thank my Mom for having you over last night so I didn't dress like a skater for a day." I explained.

" One day only," Michael frowned. " You look real sexy like this." He placed a small kiss on my stomach through my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around Michael's neck and kissed his hair. He put his strong arms around my waist and fluidly spun me around and pinned me on the couch underneath him.

" Michael!" I giggled.

" Shh...Max walked in on us last time, this time he won't be home for a few hours." Michael whispered.

With that Michael leaned in and gently captured my lips with his own. I took notice to just where Michael's hands were positioned. His left hand staked claim on my left hip and his right one was rubbing my stomach, JUST below my breasts. Slowly I felt Michael's tongue slide across my lips, begging my mouth for entry. A small groan popped out of my mouth as the long fingers of Michael's right and swept across the underside of my right breast. I reached up an gently laced my fingers through Michael's dirty blonde tresses. I could feel his left hand moving, he somehow managed to move it so he could touch the inside of my right thigh. Michael and I still hadn't broken the kiss until Michael's left hand traveled a little too high. I slid my hands out of his hair, down his neck and to his shoulders. I put a firm grip on them and pushed Michael back.

" Don't do that." I said as clear as a bell.

" Why not?" Michael asked.

" Because, I don't like to be touched...there, for a lack of better words." I said.

" Okay I understand, but I was only touching you and you still have all your clothes on." Michael argued.

" Yes I know, but touching can lead to things and I'm not ready to have sex yet Michael."

" I understand. I'm sorry."

" It's okay. Plus, I don't think Max would appreciate us doing it on his bed." I smiled.

" Ya know...I didn't even think of that."

**Friday**

" Okay Raelyn, I get off work in like 5 minutes, then the rest of the afternoon is ours." Liz said.  
" Okay cool." I said.

" What do you two plan to do?" Maria asked, walking into the break room.

" Probably just hang out, order pizza, I've had enough of Crashdown food. No offense Michael!" Liz said

" NONE TAKEN!" He called from the kitchen.

" We should rent a couple of stupid ass Leonardo DiCaprio movies and roast the hell outta him for bad acting." I suggested.

" Good idea, but we'd have to do that when Maria's around. She has an extreme hatred for Leonardo DiCaprio." Liz said.

" I hate him! I hope he dies!" Maria called from the break room.

" See what I mean?" Liz laughed.

" Hey Liz, guess what," Michael walked out of the break room. " We're all off, closing time."

Liz looked at her watch. " You're right."

" And so the madness begins." I joked.

Michael hugged me and gave me a little kiss. " Call me Sunday okay?"

" Alright."

" Love you." Michael whispered in my ear.

I smiled. " Love you too."

Michael kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the Crashdown.

" Aw, isn't that so adorable?" Maria said, jokingly making a gagging noise.

" Be quiet Maria, I think Michael and Raelyn make a cute couple." Liz giggled.

" Good luck sweetie," Maria patted me on the shoulder. " As long as it's not me."

Liz laughed. " Gee Maria, real positive."

" Well, it's Michael Guerin, please! Come on girl," Maria laughed. " I'll see you two later."

" Bye Maria." Liz and I said.

" Alright, let me go get changed and we can go rent some movies and get pizza." Liz said.

" Alrighty Liz."

Liz ran back to the break room to change. A few minutes later she came back wearing blue jeans and a brown sweater.

" Alright, let's go." Liz said.

Liz and I left the Crashdown and headed for the nearest video store. We rented " Dumb and Dumber" and " The Shining", we figured we'd get something so we could laugh so hard at we'd piss our pants and something that scared us so much we'd piss our pants. After renting the movies we went and got a plain cheese pizza. We went back to the Crashdown and up to Liz's room to set-up our movie area. We ran back downstairs to get sodas from the kitchen. We watched both the movies but we only ate half the pizza. After we were done, we cleaned up and got ready for bed.

" Sorry about having to share the bed Raelyn. But the guest room is trashed and you just wouldn't wanna sleep on that floor." Liz said.

" It's okay, don't worry about it." I said.

" Alright."

Liz turned out the lights and we both laid down, staring at the ceiling.

" Hey Liz." I said.

" Yeah?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure, anything."

" Well, everyone has told me that there is so much I don't know about Michael, do you remotely know any of what that "so much" is?" I asked.

" Honestly Raelyn, I do know. But...I can't tell you."

" Why Liz? Why can't anyone tell me?"

" Raelyn listen, you have to understand, that Michael has this...thing that he isn't ready to tell you about just yet. But I know Michael, and he will tell you, when he feels it is the right time for you to know." Liz said.

" Yeah, you're right Liz." I said.

" I'm sorry I can't tell you, but don't worry about it."

" Yeah. So check this out. Monday, I was at Michael's house and we were like, making out on his couch and he was getting all touchy feely and he kinda...went below the belt...ya know what I mean?"

" I follow."

" And I told him to stop because I wasn't ready. What do you think would have happened if I didn't?"

" Well I think you would have either a) had the time of your life or b) regretted it forever because you did something you knew you weren't ready for." Liz said.

" Yeah, I know. But you know something, for the first time today, just out of the blue, Michael told me he loves me." I said.

" He did?" Liz exclaimed softly.

" Yeah. Remember when he kissed me and then he was hugging me? Well he whispered 'love you' to me." 

" Are you serious?"

" 100% girl!"

" That's so great!" Liz said.

" I know. I've never had anyone outside my family say I love you to me...well except David that is." I said.

" David? Who's David?" Liz asked.

" David is the only other boyfriend except Michael I've ever had. He told me he loved me and then he tried to rape me when I told him that I didn't want to lose my virginity to him." I explained.

" Did he?" Liz asked cautiously.

" No. I got away before he could, my Mom called the police and he got sent to jail for a year." I said.

" Only a year?"

" Yeah. He was a jerk." I said sadly.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any old demons." Liz said.

" No, it's alright, I'm not worried about it, since I'm here and he's in Maryland."

" Good," Liz said. " So. You and Michael seem REALLY close. How did you two hook up in the first place?"

" Michael brought me home from the Crashdown one day and there was no one there so he took me back to his house and we went upstairs to his room and we ended up making out on his bed and he asked me out and Max walked in on us while we were kissing and that's pretty much it." I said.

" That's cool." Liz said.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" 3:30." Liz laughed.

" Sleep or no sleep?"

" No sleep!"

**Monday**

" Morning Mom." I said.

" Good morning Raelyn."

" So. My birthday is Saturday, and we have a 3 day week this week, what am I gonna do?" I joked.

" You'll find out soon honey."

" Great. Well Michael is gonna be here..." There was a knock on the door.

" Right about now."

I smiled and opened the front door.

" Hey Raelyn."

" Hey Michael." I smiled.

" You ready?"

" Yeah. I just gotta grab my backpack."

" Sissy!"

I spun around. " What Kimmy?"

" Can you help me find my dolly please"

" Ah. I'm sorry, I can't right now baby. Michael is here and I have to go to school. Do you need it?"

" No."

" Then I'll help you find it when you get him okay."

" Okay! Bye sissy!"

" Bye Kimmy," I said. " Bye Mom."

" Have a good day sweetheart."

Michael and I walked outside, I expected to see Michael's motorcycle but there was a car there instead.

" Where's your bike Michael?" I asked.

" Blown tire. I gotta get it fixed," He said. " Max let me borrow his car for the day."

" Oh. What about Max then?"

" He got there somehow. I dunno how."

" Okay." I laughed.

" So, I heard someone's birthday is Saturday." Michael said, opening the door for me.

" Yeah."

" You'll be?"

" 18." I replied.

" Dammit, you're older than me!"

" When's your birthday?"

" October."

" That late? It's April."

" Yeah I know." Michael said.

" Then you'll be 18 too." I giggled as we pulled up at the school.

" I know that too, and then we graduate." Michael said.

" Yeah," I said. " I really want my friends to come down from Maryland to visit this weekend."

" That's be cool," Michael said. " Speaking of it only being April, it's HELLA hot!"

" I know," I pulled my hair up. " It was like this in Maryland sometimes."

" Well, it's always hot down here in Roswell." Michael said.

" Yeah I bet."

" Alright, let's get inside."

*Later*

" You alright Raelyn?" Liz asked me.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy." I replied.

" You can go sleep on the couch in the break room if you want." Liz said sweetly.

" Nah, I'm okay. Ill just head to bed as soon as I get home."

" Okay," Liz said. " SOMEONE told me that Saturday is your birthday."

I smiled. " Yeah. I turn 18 Saturday."

" Awesome," Liz smiled. " What do you plan to do?"

" I'm not sure yet. But I **REALLY** want my friends from Maryland to come down." 

" That would be cool," Liz said. " Who would you invite?"

" Uh...Melanie, Alisha, Nerissa, and Jayson."

" Cool." Liz said.

" Hey Liz. I'm clocking out. Once again, you two yakking away, ya missed closing time." Michael laughed.

" Michael, are you taking me home or are you taking me to your house." I asked.

" I want you to come over. I got something for you." He said.

" Alright." I said.

Liz grabbed my arm. " What do you think he got you?" She whispered.

" I dunno." I said.

" Come on Rae. Let's jet."

" Okay," I said. " See you tomorrow Liz." I said.

" Bye Raelyn."

Michael and I left the Crashdown and headed toward Max's car. Michael opened the door for me. I got in and Michael closed the door behind me. He got in himself and we drove off down the road.

" Hey Rae, how come you don't drive?"

" I can drive, I have a license and all, I just don't have a car," I said. " Plus, I think I need a New Mexico license don't I? I have a Maryland one."

" Probably. You can go to the DMV anytime and take the driving test." Michael said.

" I know."

" If you ever want me to take you, just let me know." Michael said.

" I will," I smiled. " But I have nothing to drive."

" That's why you pump your Parentals for cash." Michael laughed as we pulled into his driveway.

" I doubt my step dad would give me any money for a car."

" Well he's a jackass then," Michael and I walked inside. " Maxwell! You here?"

" Doesn't sound like it Michael." I said.

" Good. Come on. I got something for you."

I followed Michael upstairs and into his room. I sat down on his bed, per his instructions and watched as he rummaged through a drawer.

" Shut your eyes." Michael whispered.

I giggled a little and shut my eyes. Michael instructed me to hold my arm out and keep it very still. I heard a little rattling and felt something laying against my left wrist.

" Okay. Open your eyes." Michael said.

I opened my eyes and looked at my wrist and there was a sliver bracelet of linked hearts on it lying there.

" Michael! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

" I was gonna wait til Saturday but I just couldn't," Michael said. " Happy Birthday Raelyn."

" Thank you so much." I kissed Michael quickly.

" MICHAEL! ARE YOU HOME?"

" Dammit," Michael swore. " YEAH, I'M UPSTAIRS!"

" Is Max's timing always that bad?" I asked.

" Yeah, pretty much."

**Later**

" Well, I guess I should take you home now, before step dad gets pissed." Michael sighed.

" Yeah, I think so." I agreed.

" Okay, come on. Let's go."

Michael and I walked downstairs and out the front door. Once again, as he'd been doing all day. Michael opened the passenger side door for me and we drove off toward my house. Michael pulled up in my driveway and we both got out.

" Thanks Michael." I said.

" My pleasure Raelyn."

" I'll see you tomorrow."

" Definitely."  
" Thank you for the beautiful bracelet Michael." I said.

" You're welcome," Michael smiled a little. " Love you."

" I love you too Michael."  
Michael kissed me and walked back toward the car. He turned and smiled at me. I blew him a kiss and went inside.

" Hi sissy." Casey said as I walked in.  
" Hey buddy."

" Raelyn! Is that you honey?" Mom called.

" Yes."

" Where were you baby?"  
" I was at Michael's house." 

" Okay."  
" Is Erick home?" I asked.

" No." 

" Are you feeling okay Mama?"  
" Yes Raelyn, I'm fine sweetie."

" Okay," I said. " Oh! Look at what Michael gave me for my birthday!"

I held out my wrist and showed my Mom the bracelet.

" It's gorgeous Raelyn. That was really sweet of him."

" Yeah," I nodded. "...Mom."

" Yes honey?"

" Do you think that its too early for Michael and I to be saying I love you to each other?"

" Raelyn I think you need to be careful, don't just go putting your emotions out there sweetheart. But you have to think about the bigger question. Do you genuinely love Michael or is it just puppy love?"

" I think I really Love Michael Mom." I said.

" That's wonderful Raelyn, but I still want you to be careful. I know that Michael is a nice young man but you just have to be alert no matter how sweet the person is," Mom said. " And take care of yourself Raelyn."

" MOTHER! You think Michael and I have had sex already?"

" No Raelyn. But if you had, I still want you to be as careful as possible. You know you can come and talk to me about anything baby."

" I know Mom. But...I told Michael that I wasn't ready for that and he understands." I said.

" Oh Rae. Honey you are so much more grown up than I ever expected. You are so responsible and so intelligent. Sweetie I am so proud of you. You have so much...inside of you that you have let come through. Raelyn... you are just a wonderful young woman and Michael should be glad to have you as his girlfriend."

" Oh Mama. Thank you. I am so glad you think that about me." I smiled.

" Of course Raelyn. I love you dear."

" I love you too Mom." I said. " Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

" Good night sweetheart."

*Wednesday--After school**

" Michael come in. It's not going to kill you. Plus, no one's home." I said.

" Fine, fine, I'll come in." Michael laughed.

" Goodness it's HOT out here!" I exclaimed.

" It's hot? Heh, I guess I've gotten used to it." Michael said.

" I'm not used to heat. It bothers me." I said, unlocking the front door.

" Go to the pool."

" Ye..."

" SURPRISE!"

" HOLY SHIT," I yelled. " You guys! How did ya'll get here?"

" We flew! How else girl?"

" Your Mom said you only had a 3 day week and you wanted us to come visit for your birthday so we came!"

" This is awesome! Oh my goodness! You guys, this is my boyfriend Michael, and Michael, this is Alisha, Nerissa, Jayson, and...David."

" Hey," Nerissa said. " Mellie couldn't make it. She went to Virginia with her family."

" It's alright. Just tell her I said hi when you see her."

" No problem," Alisha said. " So this is your new boyfriend? He's cute." She giggled.

Michael smirked and noticed David giving him a death glare. " Got a problem?" He asked, turning his head quickly.

" Nah, not at all my man."

" Hey guys, it's scorching outside, how about we hit the pool," I said. " I gotta thank Michael for the suggestion."

" No problem," Michael smiled. " I gotta go get some stuff. I'll be back."

Michael kissed me on the cheek.

" Okay. I'm gonna call Liz and Maria. You get Max?"

" Sure, be back in 10."

" Kay."

" Who's Max?" Alisha asked hopefully.

" He's a friend of Michael's. Liz's boyfriend."

" Damn!" Alisha said.

" Sorry Alisha."

" That Michael dude seems pretty nice. He good to ya?" Nerissa asked.

" Oh yeah..."  
" He looks like a clown." David said.

" Shut up! What are you doing here anyway?"  
" What? Can't I come see and old friend?"

" Lay off Dave." Jayson said.

" Kiss my ass your prick," I said, picking up the phone and dialing Liz's number. "...Hi Maria! Are you and Liz busy? No? Great. Me Michael, Max, and a few of my friends are gonna head to the pool you game? You'll come? Awesome! Meet us there in 20-25 minutes. Okay. Bye!"

**Later**

We all gathered at the pool, ready to have some fun. There was a lifeguard there but no other people, jus the nine of us, which didn't bother us at all. The first one to jump in was Jayson, always the showboat. He was followed by Michael and Alisha.

" Hey Raelyn!" Michael called.

" What?"

I turned around and Michael grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the pool with him.

" INCOMING!" Nerissa yelled, jumping in.

Eventually, everyone, but Maria, had jumped in about 50 times. Michael and I took it upon ourselves to get her in the pool. Michael picked her up by her legs and I grabbed her arms and we tossed her into the pool. Maria came up sputtering and yelling, mainly at Michael, who just laughed at her.

" That was real hilarious you two." She complained.

We all laughed and continued swimming. Soon enough, Max's sister, Isabel, came and joined us at the pool. As I was jumping into the pool, someone, grabbed the string on the back of my bikini top and pulled it and when I hit the water it came right up.

" Hey Raelyn," Isabel called when I came up. " Fix your top!"

I looked down and saw my top and I got out of the pool and ran to the girl's changing room. Unbeknownst to me, David had followed me. It was an outdoor pool and the first doors to the changing rooms were open to let air in, so it wasn't hard for him to get in. I was having trouble fixing my top and I was about to go ask Liz for help but David was blocking the doorway.

" Move." I demanded.

" No chance Raelyn."

" David move!"

" Nu-uh. Not till I get what I came here for." He said.  
David pushed me back into the changing room, closed and locked the door.

" David GET OUT OF HERE!"

" I told you, not until I get what I came here for."

" And what's that?"

" What you wouldn't give me 2 years ago. And what you got me locked up for a year for!" David said, grabbing my arm.

" Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled.

Meanwhile outside, Michael noticed something was a little off.

" Hey guys, where'd Raelyn go?"

" She went to fix her top." Isabel said.

" Where's David?" Jayson asked.

" I don't know." Nerissa said.

" I'll be right back." Michael said, hauling himself out of the pool.

Michael ran away from the pool and to the changing rooms.

" GET OFF OF ME!"

Michael turned the knob on the door but it was locked. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and used his powers to unlock the door.

" David let me go!" I yelled.

" HEY! The girl said let her go asshole! Now let her go!"

" Fuck you loser! This is between me and her." David spat.

" Leave her alone!" Michael yelled.

" LET ME GO!" I yelled.

" Shut up!" David yelled, pushing me down.

" Listen asshole! Leave Raelyn alone!"

" Rae. Don't tell me you gave it up to his clown." David said.

I was about to say something when Michael lifted his arm and held out his hand and almost magically it seemed, David flew into the wall. It hit me quickly that Michael did that, him alone, there were no strings attached, just Michael. After fumbling around a little, more so in shock than anything, I managed to tie my top again. Michael knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly backed away, suddenly afraid of Michael.

" Don't touch me Michael." I said terrified.

" Rae, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I got up and started walking toward the door.

" How did you do that?" I asked shakily.

" Raelyn calm down. Let me explain!"

I had started shaking. " Michael **HOW** did you do that?"

" Rae you have to calm down. I'll explain everything. Please calm down." Michael said, gently touching my shoulder.

I jerked away from him. " Michael don't...you...I...I..." I stammered, backing out the door.

" RAELYN!"

I shook my head and walked out the door, running into Liz.

" Hey are you okay?"

" Liz...please take me home!"

" Raelyn what's wrong?"

" Please just take me home!" I said.

" Okay, okay."

**Later**

I felt extremely bad, but I had to send my friends home extra early, but I was glad to be rid of David. I was at Maria's house with her, Liz, and Isabel, they were trying to get me to talk about what happened at the pool.

" Look, all I know is that Michael held out his arm and David went flying into the wall." I said.

" Dammit! He did!" Isabel said.

" Did what Isabel?" I asked.

She sighed. " Remember when I and everyone said there's a lot you don't know about Michael Guerin?"

" Yes." I nodded.

" Well, you're about to find out," Isabel said." Maria, will you call Michael please?"

" Yeah, sure Isabel."

Maria left the room and called up Michael. Shortly after, he and Max arrived at Maria's house.

" What's going on?" Max asked.

" Michael exposed himself, he used his powers in front of her." Isabel said, pointing at me.

" Powers?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

" Yes." Isabel said.

" You guys. Can I talk to her alone please?" Michael requested.

" Yeah, come one guys." Maria said, ushering everyone out of the room.

" What is she talking about powers?" I asked.

" Look Raelyn, I know I told you that there is something you don't know about me. And know I'm about to lay some seriously heavy shit on you baby." Michael said.

" Okay..."

" Look. I'm not exactly what I appear to be Raelyn. In fact, I'm something entirely different. I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. Raelyn I'm an alien. I know that's **really** hard to believe but it's true. That's how I sent that asshole into the wall. Me and Max and Isabel too."

" Alien? You're an alien? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU'RE AN ALIEN?"

" I know it's hard to swallow but it's true." Michael said, his eyes pleading for me to believe him.

" But Michael. Aliens don't exist!" I exclaimed.

" Yes we do." Max said.

" He's right. You have to believe Michael Raelyn. Liz and me didn't at first but we know it's the truth." Maria said.

" Max, Michael, and I are the only survivors of the famous U.F.O. crash here in Roswell. We weren't even born so to speak. We were in pods and we came out when we were ready." Isabel said.

" But...it just..."

" Doesn't seem logical."

" Yeah." I nodded.

" It didn't seem right when they told Maria and I but we've grown used to it." Liz put in.

" Please Raelyn. You have to believe me." Michael pleaded.

" I believe you. It just doesn't seem right."

  
* 1 Month Later*

I'd been avoiding Michael a little bit, and I knew it. I was still trying to register the fact that he told me he was an alien. I knew I couldn't tell anyone and I didn't. Partly because I was scared to. People might think I'm crazy and send me to the loony bin. One day, I got his letter from a guy named Kyle Valenti that as written by Michael.

****

Dear Raelyn,

I know you're probably still thinking about this whole thing and I'm sorry I just dropped it on you like that but I had to tell you. Now normally I'm not good at this stuff but I know that Incubus is your favorite band and I found one of their songs that seems apt for the situation

__

'Meet me in outer space

We could spend the night, watch the earth come up

I've grown tired of that place, won't you come with me

We could start again

How do you do it, make me feel like I do

How do you do it, its better than I ever knew

Meet me in outer space

I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights

I need you to see this place, it might be the only way

That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you

How do you do it, make me feel like I do

How do you do it, its better than I never knew

How do you do it, make me feel like I do

Do oh oh oh oh oh

You are stellar

You are stellar

How do you do it, make me feel like I do

How do you do it, its better than I ever knew

How do you do it, make me feel like I do

How do you do it, make me feel like I do.'

I hope you remember where my outer space is. Please, meet me there at 6:45 tonight. Ask Max, he'll drive you. I love you Raelyn. Please come.

-Michael

I folded up the letter and stuck it in my pocket. I got up from where I was sitting in the quad and went to find Max. I found him sitting a picnic table with Liz, Kyle, and Maria, but no Michael. I sat down quietly next to Max and tapped him on the shoulder.

" I got a letter from Michael. He told me he wants to meet m in 'his outer space' I know where it is, in the desert..."

" The caves." Max interjected.

I nodded. " Will you take me? Tonight at 6:45."

" Yes." 

" Thank you Max." I said, getting up.

" Hey! Where ya going? Hang with us." Maria said.

" Yeah! We haven't seen you in a while. You don't visit us at the Crashdown anymore. Stay Raelyn!" Liz said, a warm smile on her face.

" Guys...really...I..."

" Can't say no! You're staying!" Maria joked.

" Okay fine!"

**Later**

" Where is he Max? I can't see anything." I said, squinting against the dark.

" He's here. I know he is. Don't worry."

" HEY! DOWN HERE!" Michael called.

" Told you. Go ahead." Max said.

I nodded and slowly slid down the rocks and sand toward Michael.

" Thanks Maxwell!" He called.

Max just waved and walked away.

" I told you I would explain all this one day, and today is the day. Follow me."

Michael climbed up the side of one of the mountains. I kept up as much as I possibly could. We made it to the entrance of the specific cave that Michael was looking for. He once again used his powers and moved the large stone slab that was in front of the entrance. I hesitantly walked in behind Michael, seeing 2 oil lamps on either end of the cave and 3 silver egg shaped pods.

" This is mine," Michael said, pointing at the isolated pod. " Over there is Max's and Isabel's. This is where we came from. These are what brought us here. And every single time I think that its time to give up searching for where we came from, I come here and look at these. It reminds me of our lives and what we're searching for. If this doesn't convince you I'm for real, I don't know what will. Now, do you understand why I call this my outer space?"

****

THE END

Heya- SugarBaby-HardyGirl here! I hope ya'll enjoyed the fic. It's pretty much my first attempt at a Roswell fic (that songfic WASN'T the first lol) So...please r/r I'd REALLY REALLY appreciate it! Thanks for reading! MWAH! LOVE & PEACE!


End file.
